Tão perto e tão longe
by Mery Sunshine
Summary: Lucy e Melody são melhores amigas e ambas decidem viver juntas para Magnólia. Na nova turma delas existe vários grupos, Sting é o líder dos populares, Erza a líder da populares, Rogue o líder dos rebeldes e Lissana a líder das patricinhas. É uma fic relatando a relação de Sting com Lucy e Melody com Rogue. Quem é que estará tão perto e quem é que estará tão longe?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

** Lucy On**

Faz hoje 4 anos que meus pais faleceram, todos os anos vou visitar suas campas junto com minha amiga Melody Rosenthal, a conheço desde muito pequena. Ela tem a mesma idade que eu, ou seja, 16 anos. Seus cabelos são longos, brancos acinzentados e seus olhos são azuis, num tom bastante intenso. Seus pais também faleceram, mas estes foi à dois anos atrás. Como somos filhas únicas eles nos deixaram a herança. Nós duas agora estamos a viver em Magnólia, nós duas compramos uma mansão, mas não muito grande, tem um jardim lindo com flores muito coloridas. Nossa empregada Virgo e nosso motorista Loki, nos ajudaram com as mudanças e com a transferência de escola. Nós estávamos na mesma classe.

**«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-« **

**Melody:** Lucy vamos logo, iremos chegar atrasadas.

**Lucy:** Hai, hai, vamos – fomos praticamente a correr para a escola, já estávamos 10 minutos atrasadas. Paramos à frente da sala e batemos à porta.

**?:** Entre…

**Melody/Lucy:** Gomen pelo atraso senhora professora!

**?: **Tudo bem, me tratem por professora Mira, sou professora de história – sorriu – vocês são as novatas certo?

**Melody/ Lucy:** Hai…

**Mira:** Meninos dêm as boas vindas às meninas.

**Quase todos:** Prazer Lucy-san, Melody-san. – logo de seguida eu e Melody nos sentamos. Ela se sentou na última fila ao lado da janela e eu na última fila ao lado da parede.

**«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-«**

Finalmente a aula terminou, já estava meia com sono, até porque nestes últimos dias eu e Melody não temos dormido muito devido às mudanças. Estávamos as duas no pátio da escola até que fomos cercadas por…

**Lissana:** Ora, ora se não são as meninas novas.

**Juvia:** Parece que temos mais rivais…

**Yukino:** Vadias queres tu dizer Juvia…

**Lucy:** Mas o q… - Lissana me interrompe.

**Lissana:** Não se atrevam a aproximar dos nossos namorados, se não… - disse apontando o dedo para mim, mas Melody afastou o dedo dela de mim.

**Melody:** Se não o quê? – disse fria – lá porque somos novas aqui não quer dizer que tenhamos medo de vocês vagabundas.

**Yukino:** O que nos cham…

**?:** O que se passa aqui…

**Juvia:** E-erza…

**Lissana:** Nada, só estávamos a cumprimentar as novatas. Estamos indo… - disse indo embora com as outras duas.

**Erza:** Peço imensas desculpas pelo comportamento delas… Eu sou Erza Scarlet, a líder das populares – sorriu. Entramos na sala, o professor ainda não tinha chegado, por isso Erza nos começou a falar da turma.

**Erza:** Bem, estão a ver aquelas duas ali? A de cabelos azuis é a Levy e a de cabelos castanhos é a Cana.

**Lucy:** E aquele loiro ali?

**Melody:** Interessada nele Lucy?

**Lucy:** E-eu não, só perguntei.

**Erza:** Ele é o Sting, líder dos populares e o grupo dele são: Natsu o rosado, Gray o moreno e Jellal – sorriu – tens sorte Lucy, Sting não tem namorada e até agora não está interessado em ninguém.

**Lucy:** M-mas e-eu…

**Erza:** Entendo… aqueles ali são os rebeldes, Minerva, Orga e Rufus. O líder deles não está presente hoje mas seu nome é Rogue, tenham cuidado com eles. Aquelas que vocês encontraram hoje no pátio são as patricinhas Lissana, Yukino e Juvia e o resto é o pessoal que nos admira, que odeia as patricinhas e que têm medo dos rebeldes.

**Notas Finais**

Oi, espero que tenham gostado, assim que puder postarei mais!

Por favor comentem e dêem a vossa opinião ;)

Origada


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 **

** Melody On**

As aulas de hoje já tinham terminado, eu e Lucy agora fazemos parte do grupo das populares. Lucy ainda ficou na conversa com a levy, aquelas duas e os livros, Meu Deus. Eu é que fui andando para casa, pois ainda queria arranjar um trabalho. É verdade, Erza no final das aulas convidou nós duas para irmos na sua festa, seria amanha à noite em sua casa, e como devem de calcular os rebeldes não foram convidados. Por falar neles, ela disse para termos cuidado com eles, será que eles são tão perigosos assim? Eu estava tão distraida com meus pensamentos que até fui contra… alguém!

**Melody:** Aii… desculpe eu estava… - olhei para cima, pois eu tinha caido no chao e vi um moreno com os olhos fixos em mim…

**?: **Hum devias de ver por onde andas. Tu tens sorte porque hoje tou de bom humor – depois ele seguiu caminho me deixando ali no chão. Que moreno chato, apesar de bonito é chato.

**«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-«**

Já era de noite, eu e Lucy conversavamos. Lhe contei sobre o moreno e ela disse que essa minha irritaçao com ele iria dar amor, sinceramente aquela Lucy só diz disparates. Hoje à tarde consegui arranjar um trabalho numa pastelaria e Lucy me contou que ela agora trabalha numa livraria. Sim eu trabalho numa pastelaria porque adoro bolos, tal como Lucy que trabalha na livraria porque adora livros. Já era tarde por isso formos dormir, eu fiquei no quarto de Lucy pois estava com perguiça de voltar para o meu.

**«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-« (Na sala de aula)**

**Populares – eu:** O QUÊ?

**Melody:** Calma meninas, porque essa reação?

**Cana:** Não sei se percebeste mas…

**Levy:** Ele está junto dos rebeldes, ou seja…

**Lucy:** Ele é o líder dos rebeldes?

**Erza:** Sim… Rogue Cheney… já vos disse para terem cuidado!

**Melody:** Eu sei Erza, mas não ia adivinhar que era ele.

**Sting:** Era ele o que?

**Lucy:** Intrometido…

**Sting:** O que me chamou loirinha?

**Lucy:** I-N-T-R-O-M-E-T-I-D-O

**Sting:** Intrometido mas você gosta.

**Lucy:** Ué quem disse isso?

**Sting:** Seus olhos Blonde…

**Lucy:** Então você deve tar cego porque eu não gosto e meus olhos não disseram nada.

**Jellal:** Então gente vocês vão todos na festa de Erza certo?

**Gray:** É claro que sim, quem é que faltaria à vesta da nossa ruiva?

**Natsu:** E aqui as novatas também vão – colocou seu braço na cintura de Lucy.

**Sting:** Ei rosinha tira seu braço da cintura da Blonde!

**Natsu:** Porque eu haveria de tirar?

**Sting:** Seu…

**Lucy:** Com ciumes Sting-kun?

**Sting:** E-eu… ahhh esquece! – o professor tinha entrado na sala por isso os alunos se sentaram nos seus respetivos lugares. Estava a retirar os materiais da minha mala até que olho para o lado e vejo uma figura em pé a me olhar.

**Melody:** Ei porque você não para de me olhar?

**Rogue:** Talvez porque você está no meu lugar?

**Melody:** Ahhh esse é seu lugar… me desculpe!

**Sting:** Ei Rogue deixe a docinho ficar ai, não arranje briga.

**Lucy:** Docinho?

**Sting:** Tá com ciume Blonde?

**Lucy:** Puff é claro que não.

**Laxus:** Rogue se sente na mesa ao lado.

**Rogue:** Hum… - logo ele fez o que o professor mandou. É estranho, ele como rebelde não deveria se opor ao que o professor diz?

**Laxus:** Prazer novatas, eu sou Laxus professor de Matemática.

**Lucy/Melody:** Prazer Sr. Professor.

**Laxus:** Ora me tratem por professor, não sou tão velho assim.

**Lucy/Melody:** Hai professor – e assim a aula decorreun normalmente.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

** Sting On**

As aulas já tinham terminado e era hora do almoço, por isso decidi convidar a Blonde para almoçar. Realmente eu gosto muito de a irritar, é a única pessoa a quem eu gosto de fazer isso. Cheguei ao pé dela, ela estava com Melody e as duas falavam.

**Lucy:** Melody você está bem?

**Melody:** Hai, não se preocupe!

**Sting:** Ei Blonde você quer vir almoçar comigo?

**Lucy:** Eu não posso Sting… Melody não se está sentindo bem.

**Melody:** Lucy eu estou bem sim, vocês vão almoçar que eu vou indo para casa.

**Lucy:** Tem certeza?

**Melody:** Sim – sorriu

**Lucy:** Tá bom, eu prometo voltar rápido. Vamos Abelha – acenei para Melody e comecei a discutir com a Blonde.

** Melody On**

Eu menti à Lucy, não queria que ela perdesse uma oportunidade para estar com o

Sting. Fui andando para casa até que dois rapazes me agarram pelo braço e uma rapariga fica à minha frente com uma faca apontada para o meu peito.

**?:** Ora, ora estavamos à tua espera novata.

**Melody:** Minerva o que quer de mim?

**Minerva:** Apenas te dar um aviso!

**Orga:** É… você sabe… o grupo dos rebeldes não gosta de ser roubado.

**Rufus:** E hoje você roubou o lugar do nosso líder!

**Minerva:** Se você volta a fazer algo… - fez um corte bem devagar no meu peito – o nosso próximo encontro será bem pior! E nem vale contar ao nosso líder nem aos seus amiguinhos se não quem pagará serão eles, sabe nós não nos importamos de fazer algo ao nosso lider ouviu bem? – apenas acenti com a cabeça e eles foram embora. Como é que eles podiam ameaçar indiretamente o lider deles? Fui diretamente para casa e tratei do corte.

** Lucy On**

Eu sabia que Melody não estava bem, mas ela pediu para que eu viesse com o Sting. Tudo bem que eu queria estar com ele, mas Melody é como se fosse minha irmã. Eu e Sting estavamos num restaurante conversando.

**Sting:** Você quer que te vá buscar para a festa?

**Lucy:** Sim seria legal, mas Melody também virá.

**Sting:** Certo…

**?: **Então casalinho aproveitando a tarde?

**Sting:** Sim claro e você meu irmão aproveitando a tarde com a minha cunhada?

**?:** Sim claro…

**?:** Yo Lucy como vai?

**Lucy:** Vou bem professora Mira – sorri – Sting você e o professor Laxus são irmãos?

**Sting:** Hai

**Lucy:** Que legal – sorri novamente

**Laxus:** Sting trate bem aqui da novata entendeu?

**Sting:** É claro que sim, jamais trataria mal a minha Blonde…

**Lucy:** S-sua Blonde?- corei na hora e os três começaram a rir.

**Mira:** Bem meninos eu e Laxus vamos indo.

**Laxus:** É, boa festa para logo à noite!

**Lucy:** Arigato – uns minutos depois de eles sairem eu disse para o Sting que tinha de ir para casa. Queria ver como Melody estaria. Meia hora depois eu já estava em casa, Melody disse que já estava melhor então nós nos arranjamos para a festa e a avisei que Sting nos levaria.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

** Melody On**

Eu e Lucy já estavamos prontas, ela tinha um vestido justo em azul escuro, seus cabelos estavam apanhados, calçava uns saltos pretos e tinha consigo uma bolsinha preta. Já eu tinha um vestido preto largo que só ficava apertado no peito ele ia até à coxa, calçava uns sapatos de salto prateado, meu cabelo estava solto como sempre e levava comigo uma bolsinha prateada.

**«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-«**

**Erza:** Bem-vindos à minha festa.

**Levy:** Lucy estava a ver que você não chegava.

**Natsu:** Aposto que o Sting começou a cantar no carro!

**Sting:** Você acha mal.

**Lucy:** Você costuma cantar no carro?

**Sting:** Sim.

**Lucy:** Então como hoje nós estavamos com você não cantou… para não nos assustar! – todos que ouviram o que Lucy disse começaram a rir e logo depois os dois já estavam a discutir. Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem por isso fui parao jardim da casa apanhar um pouco de ar até que começo a ficar tonta e desmaio.

** Rogue On**

Eu fui à festa da ruiva para ver se arranjava alguma confusão, mas me deparo com uma garota que estava prestes a desmaiar e desmaio mesmo. Ainda bem que a consegui segurar, se não ela podia se ter magoado. A rapariga que eu segurei é a novata da minha classe, Melody, seu nome é perfeito como ela. Rogue o que você está pensando, espera ela está a ferver de febre e eu não posso a levar para dentro, pois com ela desmaiada ainda vao pensar que lhe fiz alguma coisa. Então decide levar para minha casa e tratar dela. Cheguei me derigi para meu quarto e a deitei na cama. Ela estava suar muito, eu queria coloca-la na banheira, mas não iria tirar a roupa dela. Eu estava de joelhos no chão ao pé da minha cama e quando olho para ela, ela começa a abrir seus lindo olhos.

**Melody:** Onde estou? – disse ainda meio acordada.

**Rogue:** Você desmaiou na festa por causa da febre, então te trouxe para minha casa.

**Melody:** R-rogue?

**Rogue:** Estou a ver que já está melhor, vai tomar um banho – lhe dei uma toalha e uma camisa branca que provavelmente lhe iria ficar grande e ela foi para o banheiro. Fiquei sentado no chão ao pé da porta do beinheiro até que ela saiu já com a camisa vestida, mas estava com seu peito à mostra. Deparei que no seu peito estava uma cicatriz, eu sabia o que era pois Minerva me contou o que fez, vocês devem tar se perguntando "Mas porque ela te contou se ela própria mandou Melody não te contar nada?", é simples, se Melody não me contasse também não iria contar aos seus amigos.

**Rogue:** O que é essa cicatriz? – perguntei como se não soubesse de nada, é claro que não concordei com o que os meus companheiros fizeram, mas não posso ficar protegendo uma popular.

**Melody:** Isso? Ahh não é nada… Foi Lucy que me arranhou sem querer… - ela mentiu, apesar de saber a verdade eu gostaria que ela me contasse. Agarrei seus pulsos frageis acima de sua cabeça e a encostei na parede – O-o q-que você está fazendo?

**Rogue:** Não me minta… - nos olhamos nos olhos.

**Melody:** E-eu não estou ment… - não a deixei terminar e a beijei na cicatriz, depois subi ate seu ouvido e sussurrei.

**Rogue:** Apenas me diga a verdade… - do ouvido dela fui até seu pescoço. Senti ela se arrepiar. Agora percebia o porque de Sting a tratar por docinho, ela tem um cheiro bom, bem doce. De repente a campainha toca – você pode ir para o quarto? E não saia de lá até eu disser – ela entrou para o quarto e fechou a porta, eu fui abrir a porta e… - Yuki… - não tive tempo para dizer mais nada porque ela me agarrou e beijou. Me empurrou até à sala, me jogou no sofa e se sentou em cima de mim prendendo as minhas mãos.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

** Lucy On**

Eu estava preocupada com Melody, procurei por ela mas não a encontrei. Depois senti alguém me abraçando por trás, colocando seu corpo contra o meu. Era uma sensação muito boa do genero de proteção.

**Sting:** preocupada Blonde?

**Lucy:** Sim, eu não tou encontrando Melody.

**Sting:** Não se preocupe, ela deve de estar por entre essa multidão toda.

**Lucy:** Espero que sim… Sting me leva para casa, já estou cansada.

**Sting:** Claro, tudo o que a minha loirinha quiser – e depois ele me levou para casa.

** Melody On**

Eu fiquei no quarto como Rogue me pediu. Ainda não entendo qual foi a dele me ter beijado na cicatriz, mas tenho de admitir que gostei. Ele estava a demorar muito, por isso sai do quarto para ver o que ele estava fazendo e… não acredito, meus olhos só podiam estar a me enganar. Ele estava aos beijos com a yukino sabendo que eu estou aqui e… não posso acreditar, porque eu estou lagrimando? Fui para o quarto e vesti o meu vestido e sai da casa dele silenciosamente. Apanhei um táxi e fui para casa. Quando cheguei abri a porta da mansão e vejo duas cabeleiras loiras quase a se beijando.

**Lucy:** Melody onde esteve você? Te procurei por todo o lado.

**Melody:** Eu te conto depois…

**Sting:** Eu vou indo vocês devem querer conversar.

**Melody:** Arigato Sting.

**Sting:** De nada docinhos, adeus Blonde.

**Lucy:** Adeus Abelha – depois de ele ter saido não aguentei e provoquei Lucy.

**Melody:** O que você e Sting estavam fazendo aqui sozinhos em casa?

**Lucy:** Nós não tavamos fazendo nada ué…

**Melody:** É por isso que vocês se estavam quase se beijando?

**Lucy:** Hum… o que aconteceu com você? – suspirei e contei tudo para Lucy, até contei quem fez a cicatriz e ela prometeu não contar a ninguém.

**Lucy:** Que canalha que aquele Rogue é… mas você gosta dele né?

**Melody:** Humm e você do Sting certo?

**Lucy:** Hai… bem moça vamos dormir que já se faz tarde!

**Melody:** Ok.

**«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-«**

Durante as aulas Rogue não parou de olhar para mim e eu simplesmente o ignorei. Reparei que no outro canto da sala estava uma certa loira a sonhar acordade provavelmente seria com um certo loiro que estaria à minha frente. As aulas tinham acabado, eu e os populares estavamos no pátio a conversar até que três princesinhas se aproximam de mim e me chamam e eu continuo de costas as ignorando.

**Lissana:** sua vadia não vê que te tou chamando? – continuei a ignorar.

**Yukino:** Ei seus pais não lhe deram educação não? Devem de ser horriveis como você! – essa foi a gota de água. Depois do que ela disse só se ouviu um estalo-

**Melody:** Nunca mais ouse falar dos meus pais, eu não lhe dei autorização para tal.

**Yukino:** Sua… você me paga ouviu – saiu com as outras duas irritada.

**Melody:** Lucy, pessoal… estou indo para casa.

**Todos:** Hai Melody.

** Melody Off**

**Erza:** Lucy porque ela ficou assim?

**Lucy:** É que seus pais faleceram à dois anos atrás… ainda é pouco tempo para ela.

**Erza:** entendo…

Melody estava a ir para casa, relembrando de algumas coisas ruins que lhe aconteceram até hoje. Estava a caminhar lentamente e sente que alguém a agarra.

**Melody:** Rogue o que você quer?

**Rogue:** Eu quero você! – disse me olhando nos olhos.

**Melody:** Mas eu não quero – soltei dele e corri para casa.

**Notas Finais**

Oie pessoal, vos quero pedir para me informar caso haja algum erro ;)

Obrigada!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

** Sting On**

Eu e Lucy estavamos cada vez mais próximos, ela é completamente diferente das outras. Me faz rir sem eu querer, me deixa o coração apertado, me completa. Estavamos os dois na praia a olhar para o mar até que ela fala.

**Lucy:** Sabe Sting, desde que meus pais faleceram que eu nunca mais me diverti tanto.

**Sting:** Você não se divertia com Melody?

**Lucy:** É claro que sim, mas estava falando em relação ao garotos.

**Sting:** Entendo… Lucy…

**Lucy:** Sim?

**Sting:** Eu não sei como hei-de dizer isto, mas…

**Lucy:** Sting não precisa de dizer nada, apenas fique perto de mim!

**Sting:** Irei ficar Lucy… - então me aproximei dela, peguei seu queixo e a beijei e ficamos na praia por um bom tempo.

** Rogue On**

Como é que ela foi capaz de me dizer que não me queria, ela me mentiu de novo. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nela, talvez ela tenha dito aquilo porque me viu com yukino aos beijos, mas se fosse isso ela me dizia certo? Ou talvez não. Me deitei na cama relembrando aquele dia em que beijei seu peito e senti o seu aroma doce.

** Flashback On**

Eu fui para o meu quarto depois de ter conseguido me livrar de Yukino. Reparei que ela não estava no quarto e que a camisa que lhe emprestei estava na cama dobrada e em cima dela havia um bilhete.

**Bilhete:** _"Obrigada por ter cuidado de mim e desculpe ter mentido. Melody Rosenthal"_

**Rogue:** Será que ela viu? – pensei alto.

** Flashback Off**

Ela está me deixando louco, eu tenho de a esquecer de vez.

** Yukino On**

Eu estava irritada por aquela bastarda me ter dado um estalo, por isso tive uma pequena ideia para me vingar. Pedi a Lissana que encomendasse um bolo, sim eu sabia que ela trabalha numa pastelaria, e lhe dei a informação de que teria de ser a vadia a trazer.

**«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-«**

** Melody On**

Meu patrao me pediu para que eu fosse entregar uma encomenda, ele disse que pediram para que fosse eu a entregar, eu primeiro estranhei mas depois não pensei mais nisso, queria era despachar o trabalho para depois ir para casa descansar. Fui até à morada e toquei à campainha do prédio, abriram e eu subi. A porta de cima estava aberta, entao eu bati nela e disse que era a garota da encomenda e de seguida me disseram.

**?: **Entre… Pode deixar o bolo dentro do quarto, a porta é à sua esquerda.

**Melody:** Hai – fui em direção ao quarto, abri a porta e…

**Yukino:** R-rogue vai mais rápido.

**Rogue:** Hum… - eu não queria acreditar mais uma vez, desta vez era diferente. Fiquei em estado de choque e deixei cair o bolo.

**Yukino:** O quê…

**Rogue:** Melody?

**Yukino:** Para além de ter estragado nosso momento, também estragou o bolo… gritou. Eu só me inclinei para a frente e disse.

**Melody:** Gomen – e sai de lá a correr.

**«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-« **

**Lucy:** Sting me dá um beijinho…

**Sting:** Blonde não posso te mimar tanto…

**Lucy:** Mas… - entrei em casa a chorar – Melody? O que aconteceu?

**Melody:** Lucy… eu vio os dois se comendo – logo de seguida Lucy me abraçou forte.

**Lucy:** argg aquele bastardo me paga.

**Sting:** De quem você está falando? – Lucy olhou para mim e eu acenti.

**Lucy:** Rogue.

**Sting:** Ei docinho, como você foi gostar desse hein? – me perguntou sem esperar a minha resposta e me abraçou também.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

** Rogue On**

Já se passou uma semana desde que Melody me viu com yukino. Esta semana deu para perceber que talvez sinta algo pela Mel, sim lhe dei essa alcunha, pois combina com o seu aroma doce. Eu simplesmente me enrolei com Yukino porque pensei que assim a poderia esquecer, até porque nunca me apaixonei de verdade por nenhuma garota. Estávamos na aula de física e o professor é meu irmão mais velho, Zeref.

**Zeref:** Bem daqui a uma semana quero que me entreguem um trabalho sobre esportes à vossa escolha.

**Levy:** É de grupo professor?

**Zeref:** É sim, e é com quem vocês quiserem, formem grupo de três e me digam daqui a 5 minutos. – todos combinavam os grupos, mas infelizmente era de três.

**Erza:** Professor os grupos já estão formados!

**Zeref:** Ótimo então me digam para eu saber – logo todos disseram os grupos, mas…

**Lucy:** Professor nos falta uma pessoa.

**Zeref:** Já não vai faltar mais, o Rogue fica com você e Melody – aquele Zeref me paga, ele fez de propósito, até porque ele sabe de tudo!

**Rogue:** Mas eu não quero fazer com elas!

**Zeref:** Deixa de ser criança garoto – então os grupos eram: Minerva, Orga e Rufus; Lissana, yukino e Juvia; Sting, Natsu e Gray; Erza, Levy e Cana; Lucy, Melody e eu. Jellal não estava por isso não iria fazer o trabalho.

** «-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-«**

Eu estava em casa de Lucy e Melody para fazermos o trabalho. Aquilo não era bem uma casa, era mais um hotel dos médios. Melody tinha ido para o quarto buscar algo eu e Lucy estávamos na sala.

**Lucy:** Porque você não diz que a ama?

Rogue: Do que você tá falando?

**Lucy:** Você tá sempre a olhar para ela com cara de quem está apaixonado.

**Rogue:** E você anda a ter alucinações.

**Lucy:** Porque você é tão frio e arrogante? Assim você nunca vai conseguir ter Melody ao seu lado.

**Rogue:** Quem disse que eu quero ela? Só para que saiba eu não quero…

**Lucy:** Vai continuar negando? Você a está magoando.. caso você não saiba.

**Rogue:** Ela que aprenda a lidar com isso – droga Rogue você não sabe dizer nada de jeito!

**Lucy:** Ela já aprendeu…

**Rogue:** Como assim? – Não entendi, mas queria entender, saber o que se passa com a Mel é importante para mim.

**Lucy:** À dois anos atrás quando os pais dela faleceram, seu namorado a traiu. Ele encontrou ele na cama com outra, do mesmo jeito que você e Yukino, a diferença é que vocês não namoravam.

**Rogue:** Ela te contou…

**Lucy:** É claro que sim, nós somos como irmãs. Como eu estava dizendo, depois disso o namorado dela falou que ela era mimada e chorona, mas ela só chorava porque sentia falta de seus pais. Logo acabou a relação com ela, no momento em que ela estava frágil. O que ela viu semana passada deu para relembrar seu passado.

**Rogue:** Entendo.

**Lucy:** Mas escuta, eu como quero ver minha irmã feliz te irei ajudar. Iremos fazer o melhor trabalho de todos e ganharemos o fim de semana, entendeu? – eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, logo Melody desceu e começamos a fazer o trabalho.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-« uma semana depois

Lucy On

Fazer o trabalho com aqueles dois foi muito complicado. Nos primeiros dias ambos se ignoravam um ao outro e nos dias restantes só discutiam. Só eu para ter paciência de Santo. Cheguei à escola com a Melody e logo fomos ter com o nosso grupo.

Lucy: Yo minna

Todos: Yoo Lucy, Melody… - Melody não disse nada, pois estava a olhar para um certo moreno. É verdade, esqueci de contar, eu e Sting estamos namorando, bem tudo aconteceu à dois dias.

Flashback On

Já estava farta de ouvir aqueles dois discutir, peguei no meu celular e disse para Sting me vir buscar a casa e ele disse que viria.

Lucy: vocês os dois vão ficar aqui acabando o trabalho, caso eu chegue e vocês estiverem discutindo…

Melody: Não precisa nem dizer Lucy, deixa que nós terminamos…

Rogue: Mas porque nós temos de terminar e você vai sair?

Lucy: Você quer morrer hoje Rogue?

Rogue: Até parece q… - Melody tapou a boca dele com sua mão impedindo que ele falasse, ela sabia bem como eu ficaria se estivesse mesmo irritada.

Lucy: Ótimo, até logo.

«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-«

Eu estava no jardim com Sting, como ele estava lindo Meu Deus. Eu nunca pensei em ficar tão boba por causa de um garoto, mas ele como diz é o Grande Sting Eucliffe.

Sting: Lucy o que você tá pensando?

Lucy: Nada não porque?

Sting: Porque voc~e não para de olhar para mim…

Lucy: E-eu só estava…

Sting: Apreciando minha beleza?

Lucy: Convencido!

Sting: Blonde vai começar?

Lucy: Eu só disse a verdade…

Sting: Lucy… - Sting se ajoelhou na minha frente e pegou uma guitarra, espera ai, ele tinha trazido uma guitarra? E logo começou a cantar:

"Right from the start  
You were a thief, you stole my heart  
And I, your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch  
You fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love  
Our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again"

(Just Give Me A Reason – Pink)

Lucy: Sting… - eu mal conseguia falar, foi tão bonito ele ter cantado para mim – eu te amo!

Sting: Eu também te amo minha pequena Blonde! – nos beijamos – Quer namorar comigo?

Lucy: Se for para ser sempre sua…

Sting: Claro que sim… e eu também serei para sempre seu!

** Flashback Off**

Sting: Blonde você tá dormindo com os olhos abertos?

Lucy: É claro que não Abelha idiota – e lhe dei um beijinho!

Erza: Ó casalinho vamos para a aula de física – fomos todos nos equipar e logo de seguido entregamos os nossos trabalhos.

Zeref: Já dei nota aos trabalhos…

Lucy: E então professor?

Zeref: Ganhou seu grupo e o de Lissana… - O QUÊ? E agora o que vou fazer para ela não pular no Rogue! Droga…

Notas Finais:

Será que a relação do casal Stincy vai continuar perfeito? O que acham?  
Vou vos dizer uma coisa do próximo capitulo que vocês não podem perder: "Melody: E sua namorada tem cara de hipopótamo é?" a quem é que ele se irá referir, alguém sabe?


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Lucy On

Hoje iríamos para o Hotel, era Sexta, assim passávamos duas noites lá. É claro que tínhamos de pagar esta noite, pois o pagamento do prémio era de sábado para domingo. Demorei algum tempo para convencer a Melody e vocês já devem de saber porque. Pedi a Sting que viesse connosco, assim ele levava seu carro e ainda me fazia companhia.

Sting: Como é que vocês levam quatro malas e eu e Rogue só uma cada?

Lucy: Ué Abelha nós temos de ficar bonitas.

Sting: Mas Blonde você já é bonita

Rogue: Vamos ou vocês vão continuar com esse papo ai?

Lucy: Você tá apressadinho – ri da cara dele, é claro que ele estava com pressa, pois só tinha esta noite de sossego com Melody.

Sting: Bora lá… - eu me senti à frente, Rogue e Melody se sentaram atrás, um em cada canto. Chegamos ao hotel e logo eu fui ao balcão pedir duas chaves. Eu vou deixar Melody com o Rogue, sei que depois ela me irá matar, até porque pedi quartos com apenas uma cama.

Lucy: Tá aqui vossa chave – disse para Rogue e Melody.

Melody. Nossa? Como assim?

Lucy: Eu quero dormir com Sting e esta noite já não há mais quartos! – logo me olhou furiosa e foi para o quarto.

Sting: Você tem certeza que quer deixar ele com ela?

Lucy: Sting eu não sei, só sei que os dois se gostam!

Melody On

Não acredito, eu juro que irei matar a Lucy… para além de ter feito o trabalho com ele, coisa que eu não queria, ainda tenho de dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. Abro a porta do quarto e acendo a luz… O QUÊ? Não, não, não… só tenho uma cama e agora o que faço?

Rogue: você tá se sentindo bem? É que você tá com uma cara estranha.

Melody: E sua namorada tem cara de hipopótamo é?

Rogue: Já disse que Yukino não é minha namorada!

Melody: Então você come uma qualquer? – perguntei irritada.

Rogue: Sim! Q-quer dizer não…

Melody: Então, sim ou não? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Rogue: Não.

Melody: Sério? Bom pra você, vou tomar banho – tirei uma toalha e uma muda de roupa e entrei no banheiro.

«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-« uma hora depois

Rogue: Você vai demorar? Também quero tomar banho. Abri a porta do banheiro.

Melody: Todo seu… - ele entrou e eu fiquei sentada na cama a pensar como é que iríamos dormir esta noite. Meia hora passou e ele saiu do banheiro – não te ensinaram a vestir depois de sair do banheiro, principalmente quando tem uma moça no mesmo quarto que você.

Rogue: Você só olha se quiser.

Melody: Pode ir mostrar para a sua namorada que eu não estou interessada – virei a cara para o lado, podia sentir que ele me olhava e que se dirigia a mim. Espera, o que? Se dirigia a mim?

Rogue: Você é muito chata sabia? – perguntou segurando meu queixo com seu rosto próximo do meu.

Melody: Então vá ter com yukino talvez ela seja carinhosa para você – me levantei, sai do quarto e bati a porta com força.

Notas Finais:

E então gostaram? o que vocês acharam?  
Acham que Melody devia dar uma oportunidade ao Rogue?  
O que acham se num próximo capitulo Lucy oferecer um certo gato para o Sting?  
Dêem as vossas opiniões ;) Obrigada!


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10

Sting On

Eu e a Blonde fomos para o quarto, vi que ela ainda estava um pouco incerta em relação a Rogue. Mas ela não iria desistir de juntar aqueles dois.

Sting: Você quer tomar banho primeiro?

Lucy: Vai você primeiro – então eu fui tomar banho. Quis ser rápido para aproveitar cada minuto com ela, mas de repente oiço um grito dela, abro a porta e saiu do banheiro.

Sting: o que aconteceu Lucy? – ela olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

Lucy: E-eu… me esqueci de trazer o conjunto desta langerie… - não posso acreditar, ela tá assim só por causa disso… mas pensando melhor, imaginar ela com isso, ai minha Santa mãe.

Sting: Blonde coloca outro, mas também para que quer ficar bonita assim?

Lucy: Para mostrar ao papai noel… o que você acha Abelha baka? – disse irónica.

Sting: Hum pensei que fosse para mostrar para o Natsu…

Lucy: Não tou entendo… Natsu?

Sting: Ahh você sabe, ele tá sempre colado a você… - eu estava sentado na cama com os braços cruzados e ela veio para cima de mim.

Lucy: Minha Abelhinha tá com ciúmes de um certo rosado?

Sting: Blonde que voz é essa tão sexy e porque você t-tá em c-cima de m-mim?

Lucy: Ué é minha voz para seduzir meu namorado… - se levantou – agora vai acabar de tomar seu banho. – eu fiz o que ela disse.

Rogue On

Qual é essa… ela vai continuando me lembrar do meu pior erro? O que ela quer que eu faça? Lucy disse que eu tinha de ser romântico, mas como eu vou fazer isso? Eu nunca na minha vida fui romântico para nenhuma garota. Arrrg O que eu faço, o que eu faço, o que eu faço? Estou ficando cada vez mais doido por essa moça…

Melody: Depois eu que faço cara estranha! – afirmou encostada na porta.

Rogue: Eu não tava fazendo cara estranha… - disse irritado parecendo puto.

Melody: Isso é o que você acha.

Rogue: Já vai começar Mel? – sem querer a chamei assim.

Melody: Mel? – sussurrou – só me ex me chamava assim… - me aproximei dela, do seu belo rosto, toquei nele com delicadeza, olhei seus lindo olhos enquanto ela estava paralisada na minha frente.

Rogue: Mas eu não sou seu ex… - agarrei sua cintura e a encostei à parede.

Melody: O que tá fazendo Rog… - e a beijei. Não conseguia mais estar discutindo com ela, preciso de a ter para mim. Nossas bocas se tocaram como ímanes, elas não se queriam afastar. Mas senti algo molhado e quente… eram suas lágrimas.

Rogue: Porque você tá chorando?

Melody: Porque v-você… é um i-idiota!

Rogue: Porque eu sou idiota?

Melody: Porque você não me ama e fica fazendo essas coisas comigo!

Rogue: Como você sabe que eu não te amo?

Melody: Eu n-não sei…

Rogue: Então se não sabe, não fique ai falando besteira – agora começou a chorar mais, me abraçou com força fazendo com que eu caísse no chão com ela em cima de mim. E lá ela afundava seu rosto no meu peito nu e chorava sem parar. Me levantei, a peguei ao colo e a coloquei na cama junto a mim. Fiquei ao pé dela fazendo carinho nela, na minha preciosa Mel.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Lucy On

Acordei, devia de ser umas 10 da manha. Olhei para o lado e vi que meu loiro ainda estava dormindo. Tomará né, depois de nossa noite, ele deve estar bem cansado. Não é que eu não esteja, mas eu quero me despachar para saber como foi a noite de Melody. Mas vos vou contar como foi minha noite passada.

Flashback On

Sting: Blonde ainda vai demorar?

Lucy: Não eu já est… - o chão estava húmido então eu escorreguei, vi que Sting me ia ajudar para eu não cair mas ele também escorregou e para piorar as coisas ele me puxou, ou seja, eu cai em cima dele sentada.

Sting: Você devia ter mais cuidado Blon… - olhou para mim com sua boca bem aberta, isso tudo porque eu estava apenas de langerie.

Lucy: Tá gostando da visão? – me inclinei mais para frente encostando meu peito no dele.

Sting: Me provocando outra vez loirinha?

Lucy: Porque não? – sorri. Ele se sentou e eu continuei em cima dele. Logo ele me beijou, um beijo forte, cheio de emoções. Me levantou em seu colo e me jogou na cama, veio para cima de mim acariciando cada parte do meu corpo.

«-«-« Quebra de Tempo «-«-«

Sting: Nunca te deixarei de amar minha Blonde…

Lucy: Sempre meu, para sempre sua! – e assim adormecemos bem juntinhos.

Flashback Off

E foi isso que aconteceu! Bem, eu já tinha acabado de tomar banho e Sting também. Estávamos a dar nosso beijo de bom dia até que ouvimos um grito. Abrimos a porta do nosso quarto e olhamos para a porta ao lado, vimos duas figuras, Lissana e Juvia. Quando entramos no quarto vimos lá Yukino. Sim foi ela que gritou, e isso tudo só porque viu Rogue e Melody na mesma cama.

Rogue: Você tá louca? Assim vai acabar por acordar ela. – resmungou o moreno para a albina.

Yukino: mas Rogue o que você está fazendo na cama com ela?

Rogue: Eu estava dormindo até você entrar e gritar!

Sting: É assim, não sei como você sabia que ele estava neste quarto, mas até já posso imaginar né… mas é melhor você ficar com suas amiguinhas porque a Melody não vai sair deste quarto… - saímos todos de lá e Yukino estava furiosa, parecia um gorila assassino.

Melody On

Acordei com o barulho da porta. Me sentei na cama e vi que um moreno estava olhando para mim. Ahhh é verdade eu dormi com Rogue, ele até que é quentinho e cheiroso.

Rogue: Bom dia Mel…

Melody: Bom dia… porque você tá sem roupa? Quer dizer, só com… - apontei para seus boxers, mas quando reparei para onde estava a olhar fiquei vermelha.

Rogue: Ora Mel olhando para algum sitio? – perguntou rindo.

Melody: N-não… e-eu… Aarg Rogue vista mais alguma coisa – virei a cara e cruzei os braços. Ele me fez deitar na cama ficando em cima de mim prendendo minhas mãos.

Rogue: Sabia que eu amo a forma doce de como você implica comigo? – perguntou me olhando nos olhos.

Melody: Rogue sai de cima de mim… - começou me beijar no pescoço – R-rog…

Rogue: Sabia que eu amo você? – eu já estava ficando louca, aquela sua voz rouca… mas eu não me sentia bem.

Melody: Rogue… eu tenho medo…

Rogue: Medo de que?

Melody: Que você deixe de me amar e que não esteja mais perto de mim quando eu precisar de você…

Rogue: Agora já acredita que eu te amo? – perguntou surpreso

Melody: É eu acho que acredito…

Rogue: Você é mesmo boba sabia? Vem, vai tomar um banho para eu ir a seguir. Tenho planos para nós dois para este dia. – me deu um beijo na testa e de seguida eu fui para o banheiro..


	12. Capitulo 12

Capitulo 12

Autor On

Rogue e Melody andavam pelas ruas da cidade, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto que deixava Rogue muito feliz. Os dois só não sabiam que estavam três grupos atrás deles, ou seja, o casal (Sting e Lucy), o trio das princesinhas e o trio dos rebeldes. Isso mesmo, o trio dos rebeldes seguiram Rogue desde sexta à noite.

Minerva: Aquele traidor…

Rufus: Minerva se acalme…

Minerva: como é que você quer que eu me acalme?

Orga: Se você tivesse dito a ele que o ama as coisas seriam bem diferentes!

No entanto com as princesinhas

Yukino: Aquela vadia me vai pagar bem caro!

Lissana: E eu como líder te vou ajudar a separar aqueles dois, até porque essa vadia é melhor amiga daquela loira falsa!

Juvia: Ainda bem que Juvia não tem rival do amor!

Como Lucy e Sting

Lucy: Abelha olha só para ali… - apontou para os rebeldes

Sting: O que aqueles idotas estão fazendo aqui?

Lucy: Eu não sei ué… mas não podem interferir no momento de Melody e Rogue!

Com Rogue e Melody

Melody: Onde você se meteu, tava ficando preocupada!

Rogue: Calma Mel, eu tava ali naquela loja…

Melody: E porque você não me chamou?

Rogue: Porque assim estragava a surpresa!

Melody: Supresa? Me conta…

Rogue: Logo você vai ver!

«-«-« Quebra de tempo «-«-«

Já era de noite, Melody estava a tomar banho e ao mesmo tempo a pensar em tudo o que Rogue lhe dissera. Ela perguntava a si mesma se deveria de acreditar mesmo nele. Depois do banho ela se vestiu, saiu do banheiro e viu uma mesa para dois com velas a iluminar o lugar.

Rogue: Por favor senhorita se sente!

Melody: Rogue o que pensa que tá fazendo, você por acaso quer incendiar o quarto?

Rogue: Mel deixa disso, vem jantar! – Mel se sentou e os dois começaram a jantar – porque você tá me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada?

Melody: Talvez porque eu quero saber o motivo disso tudo?

Rogue: Ora Mel eu já disse para você…. – sorriu

Melody: Já?

Rogue: sim… você é que já não deve lembrar!

Melody: É que você não me disse o porque desta surp… - Rogue a interrompe se levantando e vai para trás dela.

Rogue: Porque eu amo você… - e colocou um colar no pescoço de Mel. Afastou seus cabelos e beijou seu pescoço, logo melody se vira e beija Rogue e o mesmo corresponde. Os dois se deitam na cama e…

Minerva: ROGUE SEU TRAIDOR!

Rogue: Minerva? O que tá fazendo aqui?

Orga: Você sabe que isso não interessa né?

Rufus: você tá tendo um caso com uma rival.

Rogue: Melody você pode nos deixar a sós – ela acentiu e logo saiu, mas antes de ir para baixo ouviu parte da conversa.

Minerva: começa a explicar!

Rogue: Ela não é só um caso… ela é…


End file.
